


The Feeling That Never Goes Away

by TheSilentOtaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I didn't mean for it to be this long!, I spelled his name 'Viktor' I'm sorry, Implied relationship at the end when they're both grown up, Is it obvious that little Yuuri is already smitten with Viktor?, Little! Yuri, Long Hair! Viktor, M/M, Nothing weird I promise, Sort of an AU, Time Skips, but that's just because they way I wrote it doesn't really fit well into the canon of the show, fan boy! Yuuri, fluffy as I could make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentOtaku/pseuds/TheSilentOtaku
Summary: Yuuri meets his idol and Viktor meets his biggest fan. Years later, they meet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters might be OOC. I can't really tell, so excuse me. It's late.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a piece of fan art I saw on Tumblr. I traced it back to an artist on Twitter @u_kni
> 
> https://twitter.com/u_kni/status/790950468063113216
> 
> It is one of the cutest thing I have ever seen!

“And Viktor Nikiforov ends our charity event with a beautiful performance!”

The crowd goes wild as Viktor comes to an abrupt halt on the ice, arms raised in a grand and final gesture marking the end of his program. His chest heaved from exertion and the edges of his mouth were sore from smiling so hard. A bead of sweat tickled his cheek as it fell from his forehead down the left side of his face. He was exhausted, but he didn’t think he could be happier than he was at this very moment. The crowd cheered around him and cameras flashed as reporters and journalists rushed to document his performance.

It had been a good idea to accept this offer, Viktor thought as he glided off of the ice to meet his coach. Now that he was skating professionally, he rarely got the opportunity to just skate for the sake of skating, without the pressure of winning or losing on his shoulders. For those few minutes on the ice he had felt giddy and free just like when he first started out. It made him fall in love with skating all over again. He sat down on a bench and gave a satisfied sigh as he began untying his skates.

“You looked good out there,” Yakov said as he took a seat next to Viktor. He handed Viktor a towel and Viktor accepted it thankfully and began wiping his face.

“Oh! A compliment from Yakov himself! It really is the best day ever!” Viktor chirped as he reached behind him to pull his hair free from the high ponytail he put it up in for his program.

Yakov gave a grunt and crossed his arms. “Well, I know that I said that doing this would be a waste of time, but now I think I’m going to take that back. You looked energized, which is where I need you to be right now.” He then leaned back to look up at the ceiling of the ice rink.

Before Viktor could respond, reporters had finally made their way around to where they were and had started to push bulky black cameras and microphones in his face.

“Viktor! That was an excellent performance as always!”

“Viktor, can we expect even better at next month’s competition?!”

“Viktor, what are your technical plans for your program next month?!”

“Viktor!”

“Viktor!”

“Viktor!”

_Viktor!_

“Okay kid, I think it’s time to head out,” Yakov said.

Viktor nodded and pushed himself off of the bench and followed Yakov out of the rink. Even though he felt sweaty and gross and could go for a nice, warm shower right about now, he didn’t feel like dealing with reporters right now. He was feeling light despite his exhaustion and he didn’t want anyone filling his head with anxiety about his upcoming competition. The reporters tried to follow, but a few men at the door stopped them, shouting that they could ask him questions after next month’s competition. Viktor gave a sigh of relief as the reporter’s voices began to fade behind them as they walked further and further away.

“E-excuse me!” a small sounded out from below.

Viktor and Yakov stopped and looked down and Viktor’s eyes meet a pair of brown ones, wide behind a pair of round, thick glasses. It was a little boy. He was dressed warmly in a soft looking black sweater and scuffed up tennis shoes. In his trembling hands he held a polaroid camera and a small bouquet of white flowers. His round little face was chubby with baby fat and his dark hair looked fluffy and freshly washed. Viktor’s heart melted and he couldn’t help kneeling down until he was eye level with the boy. Viktor hair flowed from behind his ear, and as he reached to place it back he saw the little boy's eyes widen just a fraction more. Truly adorable.

“Hello, sweetie,” Viktor greeted warmly. “What’s your name?”

The little boy blushed and averted his eyes to look at the items he clutched in his hands. “My n-name is Katsuki Y-yuuri!” He squeaked out. “A-a-and I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!” The last of Yuuri’s words were rushed as he shouted them. He blushed even harder and looked down at his feet as he presented the flowers to Viktor.

“He really does mean it,” A voice said. Viktor tore his eyes away from Yuuri to look at a woman with a similar round, chubby face and bright eyes who Viktor guessed could only be Yuuri’s mother. “He has posters of you all over his room and he even begged me and his dad for a poodle “Just like Viktor’s!” for his birthday.”

“M-MOM!” Yuuri shouted indignantly as he blushed even harder. He couldn’t believe that his mom was embarrassing him _in front of Viktor Nikiforov!_ The coolest person in the universe!

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle and reached out to accept the flowers. He brought them to his nose to smell them. “Thank you so much, Yuuri! I love them!”

Yuuri snapped his head back to look at Viktor and his eyes sparkled. “R-really?!” Yuuri shouted excitedly. “My mom grows those in our backyard and they’re really pretty and she let me pick some to give them to you and I was really, really hoping you would like them and, and, and…!” Yuuri was so excited he had lost his train of thought.

Viktor gave a good-natured chuckle and ruffled Yuuri’s hair. “Thank you for thinking about me. The flowers are beautiful! You know, it’s fans like you that make me love skating so much!”

“Wow! Really?!” Yuuri looked so happy, all inklings of shyness had faded away to reveal a lively little boy.

Viktor nodded. “Yeah, so, in a way you’re my inspiration. I should be thanking you.”

Yuuri could’ve exploded right then and there. He was on cloud nine. His idol just said the _he_ , Katsuki Yuuri, helped him. This was the greatest day of his his life! “I-I didn’t do anything!”

“Yuuri, tell Viktor about your skating!” Yuuri’s mom encouraged.

“Hm…? Yuuri, do you skate too?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded. “One of my friend’s parents owns a rink in my town. I skate there all the time.”

“Oh, you’re so lucky! Do you enjoy it?”

“Uh-huh! A lot! But...” the smiled dropped from Yuuri’s face and his eyes dropped back down to his shoes as he dragged one of them across the floor. “But, I don’t think I’m good at it. There’s a boy who teases me about it all the time.”

“But you like skating, right?” Viktor pressed. He tucked a finger under Yuuri’s chin to bring Yuuri’s eyes back up to meet his.

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a fraction. “U-uhm, yes! I like it. I like it when I go really fast and can do really cool moves and stuff!”

He heard Yakov grunt approvingly behind him and Yuuri’s mother give a quiet giggle. Viktor smiled and looked at all the hope and potential in those large, shining eyes and he saw himself back years ago when he first started taking skating lessons. This was the beginning of a developing passion.

“You know what, Yuuri, just because you’re my biggest fan I’m going to tell you the professional’s secret to getting really good at skating. Make sure you listen closely, okay?”

“O-okay! I’m listening Viktor!”

Viktor beckoned Yuuri to come closer so he could whisper to him. “You know that feeling you feel in the bottom of your stomach when you do a really cool move?”

“Yes!” Yuuri whispered back.

“Well, all you have to do is never forget that feeling. If you never forget that feeling, you’ll always want to work hard to get better and better! That’s all you have to do!”

“Wow!” Yuuri yelled. He had completely forgot about being quiet or secretive. “Really? Thank you so much Viktor!”

Viktor laughed and lifted himself off of the ground. “You're welcome. Just remember what I told you!”

“I will!”

“Kid, I think it’s time to go.” Yakov placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder and nodded his head towards the exit. He was about to push Viktor forward when he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He looked down to see Yuuri holding up his camera.

“Would it be okay for me to take a picture with Viktor, please? I’ll go really fast I promise!” Yuuri asked.

“A commemorative photo? Sure! Anything for my biggest fan!” Viktor took the camera from Yuuri and passed it to Yakov.

* * *

 

Years later Viktor is spread out on the couch his living room. Makkachin is curled against him dozing off. Viktor is scrolling through his Twitter feed when he sees it.

_[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Viktor Nikiforov’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]_

Hm…

Viktor clicked on the link to watch the video. He watched the man on screen float elegantly across the ice in a flattering rendition of Viktor’s program. His arms and legs bending and twisting, projecting the music through his body as his skates cut into the ice. Viktor’s eyes narrowed then widened as a distant memory came flooding back to him.

_My n-name is Katsuki Y-yuuri! A-a-and I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!_

Viktor jumped off of his couch with a start, accidentally knocking Makkachin to the floor. Viktor apologized and grabbed both of Makkachin’s paws in excitement.

“Makkachin! We’re going to Japan!”

Makkachin barked.

* * *

 

Viktor wakes one morning to a head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist, and Makkachin asleep at the foot of his bed. He looks down and his face comes into contact with soft dark lock of hair. Yuuri was still knocked out and he was drooling slightly. Viktor smiled and used his shirt to wipe the drool from Yuuri’s mouth. It was so warm and fluffy being under the covers. Viktor would stay like this for the rest of the morning; however, his bladder had other plans for him at the moment. Reluctantly, Viktor pulled himself away from Yuuri’s arms and replaced his body with his pillow. Yuuri curled around the pillow and gave a sleepy groan, but didn’t show any other signs of waking up.

Viktor shivered at the loss of heat and padded his way silently to the bathroom. On the way there, however, his foot bumped into something that nearly made him topple to the gound. He looked down and spotted an old beat-up red shoe box labelled “Yuuri’s pictures.”

“Never seen this before.” Viktor mumbled. He picked up the box and opened it.

He was awarded his a horde of an assortment of pictures from Yuuri’s childhood. Yuuri’s first day of school, Yuuri’s sixth birthday party, Yuuri getting his first puppy (a brown poodle), Yuuri winning his first ice skating competition. Viktor smiled as he perused through the photos. He had to remember to mention these to Yuuri when he wakes up so he can tease him about keeping them from him. He stopped when he came across on specific photo.

Yuuri’s young, round, chubby face and thick glasses. Viktor’s long hair. Both of them smiling with Viktor’s arm around little Yuuri’s shoulder.

_“You know that feeling you feel in the bottom of your stomach when you do a really cool move?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Well, all you have to do is never forget that feeling. If you never forget that feeling, you’ll always want to work hard to get better and better! That’s all you have to do!”_

Viktor smiled to himself as he felt something warm bubbling up in his chest. He tiptoed back to bed to see that Yuuri and Makkachin were still fast asleep. Viktor leaned down to kiss Yuuri on his forehead, on his cheek, and again on his lips.

_I think I found something that feels even better, Yuuri._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I haven't written a fic since FFN was still relevant and I never got out of that Ebony Darkness Way phase if you catch my drift. I've done some private writing, but I haven't posted anything online in literally years. Yuri on Ice brought my awful ass out of the shadows and my fingers were glued to my keyboard for HOURS!!! I have a research paper to write but I'm writing about cute ice skaters instead. What the hell.
> 
> If there's anything wrong with my writing in terms of grammar and or spelling, please let me know.
> 
> I might post more work, but I don't know...
> 
> See ya!
> 
> SOMEONE COME SCREAM WITH ME ABOUT YURI ON ICE PLEASE! 
> 
> I'm [@blackrabbit-megapig](http://blackrabbit-megapig.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr but I'm mostly active on Twitter recently [here](https://twitter.com/kurousagi_ojou)


End file.
